Combustors are commonly used in industrial and power generation operations to ignite fuel to produce combustion gases having a high temperature and pressure. For example, gas turbines typically include one or more combustors to generate power or thrust. A typical gas turbine used to generate electrical power includes an axial compressor at the front, one or more combustors around the middle, and a turbine at the rear. Ambient air may be supplied to the compressor, and rotating blades and stationary vanes in the compressor progressively impart kinetic energy to the working fluid (air) to produce a compressed working fluid at a highly energized state. The compressed working fluid exits the compressor and flows through one or more nozzles into a combustion chamber in each combustor where the compressed working fluid mixes with fuel and ignites to generate combustion gases having a high temperature and pressure. The combustion gases expand in the turbine to produce work. For example, expansion of the combustion gases in the turbine may rotate a shaft connected to a generator to produce electricity.
Various design and operating parameters influence the design and operation of combustors. For example, higher combustion gas temperatures generally improve the thermodynamic efficiency of the combustor. However, higher combustion gas temperatures also promote flashback or flame holding conditions in which the combustion flame migrates towards the fuel being supplied by the nozzles, possibly causing severe damage to the nozzles in a relatively short amount of time. In addition, localized hot streaks in the combustion chamber may increase the disassociation rate of diatomic nitrogen, increasing the production of nitrogen oxides (NOX) at higher combustion gas temperatures. Conversely, lower combustion gas temperatures associated with reduced fuel flow and/or part load operation (turndown) generally reduce the chemical reaction rates of the combustion gases, increasing the production of carbon monoxide and unburned hydrocarbons.
In a particular combustor design, a plurality of premixer tubes may be radially arranged in an end cap to provide fluid communication for the working fluid and fuel flowing through the end cap and into the combustion chamber. The premixer tubes enhance mixing between the working fluid and fuel to reduce hot streaks that can be problematic with higher combustion gas temperatures. As a result, the premixer tubes are effective at preventing flashback or flame holding and/or reducing NOX production, particularly at higher operating levels. However, an improved system and method for supplying fuel to the premixer tubes that allows for staged fueling or operation of the premixer tubes at varying operational levels would be useful.